Falsas Esperanzas
by Dark Maquinolopsky
Summary: ¿Para que seguir? ¿Que sentido tiene luchar si no queda futuro en esta tierra fría y árida? Canella, una conejita misteriosa con voluntad de hierro y un pasado trágico, es una de las pocas supervivientes del planeta. Una entidad maligna liberada por un villano del pasado ha dominado el mundo, depende de ella traer la paz y... Lidiar con un pasado y una herida que nunca sanó.


**Dedicada a mi amiga de Deviantart _shadcream4eva_ por aportar sus personajes y dar inspiración a este fic, espero que lo disfruten.**

Cuándo uno olvida la infancia, ese momento donde todo es nuevo y misterioso, donde creemos que las nubes son de algodón y creemos en cosas como las hadas, los duendes y los príncipes. Mejor aún ¿Cómo llegamos algunos a desear crecer pronto? La infancia es un momento hermoso que solo se vive una vez, donde hagamos lo que hagamos tenemos la excusa de "Ey, déjalo o déjala, solo está jugando".

"… _Valora cada momento mi princesa, que nunca sabrás cuando la diversión acaba. La vida es corta y solo es una, tú decides el papel que desempeñas en este gran juego que es la vida…"_

Al recordar esas palabras una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, no una sonrisa de felicidad sino una sarcástica y fría sonrisa. Quisiera decir que mi infancia fue adorable llena de colores y amigos pero… ¿Y si les dijera que jamás tuve infancia?

¿Quieren que les plantee la situación? No, no, no es problema para mí, con gusto se los explicare. Si se imaginan a mi izquierda solo verán un vacío oscuro, con la tierra árida y muerta, cadáveres de los que alguna vez fueron personas y el cielo cubierto por nubes tan densas como la sopa. Oh pero hay más, a mi derecha podrán ver lo que parece ser una ciudad devastada y en ruinas y unos extraños robots con garras metálicas, ojos rojos penetrantes, volando por los aires, tratando de atraparme, torturarme, degollarme y convertirme en un androide del montón sin voluntad ni vida. Seguro deseas tanto como yo vivir en este lugar, traer a toda tu familia donde si no los matan con suerte te convertirán en un lindo pisapapeles de metal y circuitos.

Antes de seguir con mi sarcástico sentido del humor dejen que me presente, mi nombre es Canella, soy una conejita de 18 años y antes de que comiences a fantasear conmigo déjame decirte que podría fácilmente romperte las costillas y sacarte la quijada solo con mi mano izquierda siendo diestra, antes de que siquiera me puedas lanzar un piropo. ¿Crees que estoy exagerando? Vive en este infierno y sabrás de lo que hablo. Todo esto comenzó cuando apenas era una pequeña conejita, un horrible dictador levantó sus máquinas contra este mundo. Actuando de incógnito se las ingenió para crear varios y varios cuarteles de sus robots por todo el mundo. Lo servicios de inteligencia y defensa de cada país fueron cayendo poco a poco desde dentro, el dictador era un estratega, el mismísimo demonio. Cuentan las historias que un grupo de tres héroes trataron de detener al dictador, a pesar de detener muchos de los ataques del mismo no esperaban que este se saliera con las suyas. El dictador arrinconado por la hazaña de los héroes recurrió a la última de sus artimañas… La Bestia.

Nadie sabe el origen de la bestia, solo sabemos que ha estado siempre debajo de nosotros y ha dormido por varios siglos hasta ese horrible día. En la última batalla de los héroes, el dictador con un gran taladro, bajó a lo profundo de la tierra buscando el santuario perdido de la gran bestia. Las leyendas contaban que un grupo de sabios encerró a dicha bestia en un ídolo de piedra, donde descansaría eternamente. Sin embargo la bestia era manipuladora, aún en su estado de estatuilla podría ser capaz de corromper la mente y el corazón de quienes lo portaran. Dado el miedo que causaría que alguien volviera a liberar a dicha bestia, los sabios cavaron una red de túneles subterráneos hasta lo más profundo del suelo, para así dejar a la creatura descansar eternamente sin que nadie la perturbara. A pesar de las medidas que se tomaron, las personas que fueron influenciadas por el ídolo intentaron hasta lo imposible para liberar a la bestia. Las cuevas fueron derrumbadas y tratar de acceder a ellas por si solos era un acto imposible, es por eso que esta gente denominada "Seguidores" escribieron sus memorias sobre la bestia en diferentes libros e intentaron profesarlos como una religión, un culto que llamaría a más seguidores que ayudaran en su misión de volver a liberar a la bestia. Los sabios conscientes de esto mandaron a perseguir a los Seguidores a muerte, para prevenir que alguien volviera a traer a la bestia a la vida, si bien sus cruzadas tuvieron éxito…. No fue del todo. El dictador encontró uno de los manuscritos, con su amplia gama de tecnología no le costaría bajar a lo más profundo y despertar a la bestia.

Los héroes acudieron a detener al dictador, pese a sus esfuerzos de detener el taladro y pelear contra sus creaciones, ya era demasiado tarde. El dictador sostuvo entre sus manos el ídolo, rompiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo trajo la oscuridad al mundo una vez más. ¿Cómo podría yo describir a la bestia? No podría, la bestia es todo y a la vez nada. Somos conscientes de que crecer más y más debajo del suelo donde pisamos. Por si sola ella no puede dañarnos, pero si corrompernos. Su forma física es variada, puede tomar tantas formas como se le dé la gana, ser desde un dragón, un oso, un caballo, tomar poder de la maquinaria, pero si algo no puede emular la bestia es a un ser racional y emocional. No es difícil distinguirlos, después de todo su forma material puede moldearse cual si fuera arcilla e inmutarse cual si fuera líquido. Si se preguntan por el dictador, este logró un acuerdo con la bestia, convirtiéndose a sí mismo en un complemento de la bestia, yaciendo debajo de la tierra junto a los cadáveres de los antiguos héroes. Controla sus máquinas en la superficie y ha logrado esclavizar a más del 80% de la gente que una vez estuvo viva y libre.

Si lo sé, para este punto ya deben estar aburridos, pues unos minutos de introducción no los van a matar. En resumen ahora mismo estoy corriendo por mi vida, llevando la última esperanza para salvar a este mundo, aquí, dentro de mi bolsillo. Pensarán ¿La última esperanza de este mundo se encuentra en tu bolsillo? Pueden creer que es ridículo, pero a pesar de su tamaño, su poder es sumamente infinito, me refiero claro a la Chaos Emerald.

Correr y relatar lo deja a una agotada, por suerte estoy llegando a la base rebelde, solo espero que mis "compañeros" sean útiles esta vez para darme la bienvenida. Acercándome a lo que en mis propios ojos era un domo de energía con una gran entrada de acero, unos cuantos cadetes en las cercanías preparaban sus armas para librarme de esta peste metalizada. Sin dudarlo llego a la entrada, la cual se abre para recibirme, los cadetes por su parte comienzan a luchar contra los robots, sobra decir que al menos tres mueren en batalla, maravilloso, más pérdidas que reportar. Al entrar al domo veo lo de siempre, una comunidad pseudo en ruinas con una gran cantidad de sobrevivientes que hemos encontrado y hospedado, niños, madres, ancianos, en las más precarias condiciones. Somos amables en ese sentido, le damos lugar donde sobrevivir recortando nuestros suministros. Si bien tenemos lugares asignados para la agricultura, la triste verdad es que con la poca agua que conseguimos y la escasez de tierra fértil se nos hace cada vez más difícil mantener a todos.

La gente me mira con ojos de esperanza, de tristeza, incluso algunas de desprecio y desesperanza. Si fuera mi antiguo yo hubiera sentido eso que todos llaman, empatía…

Niña:-(Se acerca a Canella corriendo) Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien?

Esta niña, siempre que vuelvo de una misión me pregunta si me encuentro bien ¿Qué acaso es ciega? ¿Qué debo decirle? Hola niña, si me la pase bárbara en un picnic con amigos bajo la luz del sol, dios por eso yo odio a los…

Madre de la Niña:-Espera Cliff, te he dicho que no molestes a la teniente. (La carga en sus brazos) Mil perdones señorita, ella es muy impulsiva pero no tiene malas intenciones.

Ver a la pequeña en brazos de su madre ¿Por qué me resulta tan familiar?

Canella:-No…. No importa. (Se marcha directo al centro de la ciudad)

Niña tonta, algún día deberá crecer y darse cuenta de que no todo es juego ¿Qué es esto? Me he volteado para volver a verlas, la niña se veía feliz en brazos de su madre, está la había saltar y le daba un beso en la frente ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo alguien en este tipo de miseria puede siquiera ser feliz? Veo a los demás y aún tienen la misma cara de tristeza y desesperanza, las miro a ellas y yo… Basta, no me voy a retrasar más con cursilerías. El edificio principal era el centro de poder del domo y donde estábamos los fundadores de esta hermosa ciudad…. A muchos de ellos los desprecio desde el día que los conocí. En fin, llego a la gran mesa redonda y ahí están, los 5 gobernantes de esta metrópolis. De izquierda a derecha comencemos con Fang, una comadreja violeta con sombrero vaquero, armas cubriendo su cuerpo cual si fuera un traje y un ojo tuerto, según él se la hizo en su épica batalla con la bestia… Ha ha ha ha todos sabemos que se la hizo por mirar la culata de un arma supuestamente atascada, decidimos darle la razón solo porque nos suministra las armas. El siguiente es Ray, una ardilla voladora de color amarillo, es nuestro "Experto" en zonas aéreas y comandante de las "Fuerzas Armadas" y si, lo digo entre comillas porque solo contamos con tres aviones, teníamos más pero lamentablemente fueron destruidos en los intentos de buscar ayuda y suministros, no hemos podido tener contacto más allá del océano. El siguiente es Bark, un oso polar el cual es un auténtico muro viviente y esta vez no hablo sarcásticamente. Es bastante fuerte, de no ser por el hubiéramos muerto en más de una ocasión, prácticamente es un camión humano, en una ocasión fue capaz de traer 7 cajas de suministros junto a mí, lo aprecio aunque es bastante tonto. La siguiente integrante es Miley, media hermana de uno de los tres héroes fallecidos. Es una zorra, no enserio, es un zorro hembra…. Aunque entre nosotros muchas veces la he visto muy zorra frente a los chicos…. Ejem, está encargada del sistema técnico de la ciudad, es la que mantiene el campo de fuerza y repara tanto los aviones como los sistemas de defensa. Y por último, si bien Bark es admirable, la siguiente persona en la mesa es la única persona que puedo confiar, me refiero a la General Rouge.

Rouge:-Miren quién llego, si es mi dulce conejita ¿Nos traes algo interesante el día de hoy?

Canella:-¿La sexta Chaos Emerald responde a tu pregunta? (Todos en la mesa se asombran)

Rouge:-Hmmmm Nada mal teniente.

Canella:-Aprendí de la mejor (Guiño de ojo)

Sin pena puedo decirlo, yo la admiro. Ella me rescato cuando apenas era una conejita sola, me entrenó arduamente sin descansar, de las formas más duras y estrictas. Me enseñó todo lo que sé y le estoy eternamente agradecida.

Miley:-Excelente trabajo. (Toma la Chaos Emerald y la analiza) Solo nos falta una esmeralda más y podremos acabar con la bestia usando mi nuevo invento.

Fang:-(Jugando con un revolver) Puff, poca cosa, yo hubiera conseguido esa esmeralda muchísimo antes, no hay nada que pueda derribarme.

Canella:-(Golpea la mesa con su palma) ¿En serio? Pues tu puedes ir a buscar la última esmeralda chico valiente. Y para que te hagas una idea de lo que me costó conseguir esta… (Saca de su bolso la cabeza de un androide) solo digamos que tuve que exprimir algunas cabezas de metal (La estruja con su mano y la despedaza intimidando con éxito a la comadreja) bien ¿Qué decías?

Fang:-(Con el orgullo por el suelo) Buen trabajo teniente. (Mira para otro lado)

Rouge:-La alumna supera a la maestra, lástima que no te enseñé a tener más tacto con los hombres.

Canella:-Meh, los hombres son unos gusanos… Respeto a muchos pero la mayoría no son más que cerdos.

Rouge:-Pues hablando de eso, hay un "cerdo" que ha estado esperando tu llegada. (Iban junto con Canella hacia la ventana, al campo de entrenamiento) Demo ha estado esforzándose más y más desde que te fuiste, siempre habla de ti y de ayudarte en una de tus misiones.

Canella:-Yo puedo arreglármelas sola, he conseguido la mayoría de las Chaos Emerald por mi propia cuenta.

Rouge:-¿Si? ¿Y qué hay de los soldados que se arriesgan a abrirte las puertas cuando eres perseguida por varios robo soldados?

Canella:-Eso no pasaría si las armas de cierta sabandija no se descompusieran en medio del combate. (Mira de forma penetrante a Fang y este se tapa la cara con su sombrero)

Rouge:-En tiempos como estos no es bueno estar solos, sino unidos. Creo que fue algo que olvidé enseñarte, la verdad es que yo también soy nueva en esto del trabajo en equipo. Antes del apocalipsis no era más que una ladrona de joyas solitaria. Era joven e ingenua, nunca supe lo que era el sentir que otra persona estuviera ahí para ti y te ayudara en los momentos más difíciles. Fue entonces, el día del desastre. Entre las llamas que destruían todo aquello que llamábamos civilización, encontré a una pequeña, una niña llorando, esa niña me despertó algo que había estado dormido por mucho. (La mira y le sonríe) Creo que me pasé con mis enseñanzas…

Canella:-(Sonríe) Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi General.

Rouge:-Solo espero que cuando todo esto termine, te des una oportunidad para descansar y disfrutar de nuevo la vida.

Canella:-(Baja la cabeza) Faltará mucho para eso, aunque restableciéramos la civilización tomará mucho recuperar lo perdido.

Rouge:-(Le acomoda su cabello) Tan joven y con un pensamiento tan maduro… Como sea, deberías darle una oportunidad a Demo para que te acompañe, lo he visto entrenar y te aseguro que no será una carga para ti.

Canella:-(Pensativa) Hmmm supongo que podría cargar mi equipaje, servirá mejor que cualquiera de estos papanatas, salvo Bark claro está. (Bark la mira silencioso y sonríe, no es un oso de muchas palabras)

Rouge:-Muy bien, ve a darle la noticia al caballero. Yo mientras tanto iré a supervisar que Miley no vuelva a causar un incendio… Oh Canella, solo espero que cuando todo termine, vuelvas a usar tu antiguo nombre. (Eso lo dice susurrando, pero Canella no presta la más mínima atención)

Un compañero ¿Yo? No me hagan reír. Sin embargo no puedo contradecir a mi general, veamos que puede hacer este chico…. Whoa. Ni bien salgo de la base al patio de entrenamiento puedo notar a un joven con parche encima de una pila de hombres agotados…

Joven:-Vamos ¿Quién se atreve a enfrentarme?

La mayoría de hombres retrocedían, posiblemente por miedo, era tan obvio con tan solo ver sus miradas.

Joven:-Dios, no hay nadie decente con quien entrenar, no puedo perder mi ritmo.

Canella:-(Levantando la mano) Entonces no te molestará que tome el lugar de estos perdedores, a no ser que tu ritmo sea de tortuga.

Joven:-¿Canella? Eh digo, teniente ¿Cuándo ha regresado? Es un orgullo tenerlo de vuelta en…

Canella:-Si, si, si, guárdate tus formalidades. (Entra al campo y calienta los músculos) La general Rouge me ha hablado de sus progresos, y aun viéndote como poca cosa tendrás el lujo de pelear contra mí y morder mi polvo ¿Soldado…?

Joven:-Demo señora, soldado de clase alta Demo the Dynamite.0

Demo es un pato, al igual que Fang tiene un parche en el ojo, pero este se ve más auténtico y menos marica. Una chaqueta larga de cuero, pantalones y botas y una mascada roja que resaltaba el verde de su plumaje. No es que me fijara en él, solo se los describo, sigo pensando que es un debilucho, pero mejor acabemos con esto para bajarle su ego.

Canella:-Bien Demo (Se pone en guardia), aquí y ahora quiero una pelea y no te contengas por nada.

Demo:-Pero, pero teniente acaba de volver y debe sentirse agotada.

Canella:-¿Eso fue acaso insubordinación soldado? Es una orden.

Odio admitirlo y verme débil frente a las tropas, pero tras la última misión me he sentido exhausta. Pero no puedo dar mi brazo a torcer, simplemente derribaré a este chico y podré descansar un poco.

Demo:-De la orden teniente.

Canella:-Aquí tienes tu orden… (Canella se dirige rápidamente a tratar de darle una patada rastrera en la espinilla, pero rápidamente Demo ya estaba saltando en los aires aterrizando tras la coneja) ¿Qué?

Lo siguiente que siento es una presencia en mi espalda, con rapidez bloqueo lo que hubiera sido un golpe en la nuca ¿Cómo es posible que esquivara un ataque sorpresivo? Aún más asombroso es como estaba bloqueando su aluvión de golpe, nunca he visto a ningún soldado pelear con esta velocidad. Remonto vuelo con mis orejas para alejarme de él, pero en ese momento empiezo a sentir algo jalándome de las piernas. El chico me tomó con fuerza y me azotó contra la tierra de cara. Me volteo pero él ya está encima mío, atrapándome los brazos y las piernas y dejándome inmóvil. Qué vergüenza, he perdido frente a los cadetes.

Demo:-(Se levanta y le ofrece la mano) Estuvo muy reñido, pero al fin pude dominar mi técnica, deje que la ayude teniente.

Canella:-(Le aleja la mano de un golpe) No necesito tu ayuda, estuve desprevenida, solo fue eso. (Se aleja de él con la cabeza abajo)

Demo:-Teniente, espera… (La sigue) No fue buena idea combatir después de su misión, acepto la culpa.

Canella:-No tengas lástima por mí, disfruta tu victoria porque no volverá a repetirse.

Demo:-Teniente solo trato de ser más fuerte para servir de algo en esta causa, quiero que termine esto como toda la gente que hay en este domo.

Canella:-Si, pues yo quiero un café fresco y sentarme cerca de una fogata, no siempre se tiene lo que uno quiere.

Demo:-(La detiene) No tiene que enojarse por lo ocurrido, yo la admiro y por eso la tomo como ejemplo al entrenar.

Canella:-¿Y qué quieres, una estrella al mérito por buen alumno? Además no me gustan los blandengues, sé que te estabas conteniendo, lo pude ver en tus ojos. No estabas cansado mientras hacías todo ese teatro, pudiste tirarme a la tierra de una y acabarme.

Demo:-(Subiendo el tomo de voz) ¿Con que objetivo? Tú no eres el enemigo, la gente te mira con esperanzas, deposita toda tu fe en ti.

Canella:-La fe es para los débiles.

Demo:-Tú podrás creer eso, pero esa gente cree en ti y en lo que haces, y yo también creo en ello. Por eso entreno sin parar.

Canella:-(Con tono arrogante) Ahora qué hago memoria con esos molestos gritos que haces me recuerdas a alguien, no sé porque pero me recordaste a cierto niño llorón y gritón por alguna razón.

Demo:-(Se queda en silencio por un momento, ambos estaban quietos)… No lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?

Canella:-Mira tengo hambre y me estás aburriendo así que te lo diré rápido para que te largues. Vendrás conmigo a la siguiente misión, no porque me agrades, no porque seas fuerte y no porque te necesite, sino porque la General así lo quiso. Ve a preparar tus cosas, con suerte será la última vez que vuelvas a verme o dirigirme la palabra. (Sencillamente ella se retira dejando al pobre pato parado como si nada)

Demo:-Si mi señora… (Se retira en silencio)

De todos los hombres orgullosos y pedantes que me han tocado presenciar… Tiene que aparecer este chico blandengue a humillarme. Pero por alguna razón, me parece recordarlo de algún lado… ¿Qué es este dolor de cabeza? De repente…. Puedo escuchar esa dulce voz en mi cabeza…

"… _.Niños no jueguen brusco… Princesa cepíllate los dientes que ya es hora de dormir… Claro, puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo esta noche, yo te protegeré…"_

Ya no soporto más, cada día es lo mismo, cada sueño ahí está. No puedo escapar de esas voces, mi corazón se acelera y trato de llorar, pero no puedo ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Yo nunca lloro… Debo calmarme, comeré algo y de vuelta a la misión…

…Estoy en la entrada con Demo, Miley nos está dando las especificaciones del plan para derrotar a la bestia. Solo ver la sonrisa de este pato me da nauseas.

Miley:-(Frente a una mesa con una especie de artefacto, detrás de ella hay una especie de pizarra) Teniente, soldado, el día de la verdad ha llegado. El aparato que he preparado aquí está diseñado en base a los datos descritos de la bestia y muestras que se han tomado de los seres que ha creado. Los sabios en la antigüedad pudieron capturar a la bestia gracias a 7 gemas que lograron contener el poder de la misma y encerrarlo en el ídolo. Esas gemas coinciden con la descripción de las Chaos Emerald, uno de los sabios manipuló el poder de las esmeraldas con el cual pudo domar a la bestia y encerrarla. Desgraciadamente hay un problema, la masa de la bestia bajo la tierra ha crecido a altas proporciones desde que esta despertó, además que encerrar toda esa energía en algo como un ídolo sería absurdo científicamente.

Canella:-¿Qué tan grande es la masa de la bestia?

Miley:-Podría decirse que al menos 55% de la masa del planeta es la bestia. Esta ha consumido recursos de ella, desde el magma de la tierra, fuentes de agua y vegetación, aunque hubiese la posibilidad de capturarla nuestro planeta sería frágil y escaso de vida.

Los soldados y los civiles se alarmaron ante la respuesta de Miley, debo admitir que yo también estaba muy sorprendida.

Miley:-Pese al caso en que estamos solo existe una forma de acabar con todo, la cual es… Viajar en el tiempo.

Las voces de las personas comienzan a sonar, voces crédulas, voces furiosas, todas mezcladas en una horrible sinfonía que taladraba mis pobres oídos.

Miley:-Ya, silencio, silencio. (Grito) Sé que están confundidos y tienen sus dudas, las Chaos Emerald pueden crear fluctuaciones en el tiempo y el espacio. Los antiguos denominaban a este poder Chaos Control. Con las 7 esmeraldas ese poder y regresar en el tiempo para evitar que la bestia despertara. La forma de controlar dicho poder de forma natural es complicada y lleva años de práctica, es por eso que cree esta corona. Contiene las esmeraldas en estos compartimientos a los lados y a través de receptores neuronales permite controlar su poder a voluntad.

Canella:-Suponiendo que todo esto sea cierto e incluso posible ¿Quién sería capaz de controlar dicho poder?

Miley:-(Le coloca la corona a Canella) Pues usted teniente. Usted posee la disciplina necesaria para controlar las esmeraldas por sus pensamientos.

Rouge:-(Que estaba entre el público) Esperen, ella no creo que… (Miley la mira seriamente y esta se queda callada) No, no he dicho nada.

Canella:-General… (La mira por un momento)

Miley:-Sé que la tecnología de la corona puede intimidar un poco, pero no tienes nada que temer. Haremos prácticas en el campo de entrenamiento, con 6 esmeraldas bajo tu control al conseguir la última será pan comido.

Canella:-No lo sé… (Tono de miedo) Quiero decir, he hecho misiones arriesgadas y no temo a morir sin embargo… (Un mareo comienza a asecharla)

Miley:-¿Quieres que te demuestre que es fácil? (Chasquea los dedos y un grupo de soldados trae una placa de acero macizo) Ahora quiero que juntes los brazos con las palmas abiertas hacia adelante y visualices la energía entre tus dedos. Todos los demás aléjense lo más que puedan.

Hice caso a Miley, no saben cómo la detesto. Pero en efecto, visualizaba como era la energía y a raíz de eso sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en los dedos. Se estaba formando una esfera de energía en mis manos.

Miley:-Excelente, para liberar esa energía solo di, Chaos Blast muy fuerte.

Canella:-(Gritando) Chaos Blast (La bola de energía sale volando apuntando a la placa de acero)

No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, esa esfera que hice destruyo casi el 90% de la placa de acero macizo y dejo marcas alrededor del suelo ¿Yo hice eso. Miraba mis manos y sentía algo de miedo, pero trataba de mostrarme segura ante todos.

Miley:-Estás más que lista, con ese poder y tu habilidad conseguir la última esmeralda será pan comido. Y convenientemente podrás acabar con la bestia. Verás, la localización de la última esmeralda siempre ha estado presente, pero solo digamos que lo mejor viene para el final… (Risita de engreída)

Canella:-Ya dilo de una vez, payasa.

Miley:-(Conteniendo un poco su ira mientras la humilló frente a todos) La última esmeralda está en Rusty Factory, la antigua fortaleza del Dictador. Coincidentemente allí es donde está la entrada que él construyó y usó para encontrar el ídolo. Una vez encuentren la esmeralda, deberán bajar a lo más profundo para activar el Chaos Control. Por lo que más quiera no coloques la última esmeralda en la corona hasta que llegues donde está la bestia.

Canella:-¿Por qué no puedo activar el Chaos Control ni bien encuentre la última esmeralda?

Miley:-La corona ya está programada para llevarte a ese momento, justo cuando el Dictador llegó al templo subterraneo. Con el poder de las Chaos Emerald no te será difícil detenerlo.

No me fio absolutamente nada de Miley, desde que nos conocemos hemos tenido nuestros percances ¿Cómo no tenerlos? Solo es una nerd creída. No sabría defenderse sin sus malditos aparatos a los cuales les tiene tanto cariño y los cuales me da placer destruir cuando la situación lo amerita. Pero… Hemos pasado por mucho para este momento, estamos a solo una esmeralda y no es el momento para dudar.

Ray:-(Se pone frente a Canella) Teniente, el aeroplano ya está listo para partir rumbo a la fábrica.

Canella:-Pensaba que solo iría con este pato.

Miley:-Si lo que quieres es cruzar kilómetros de mar abierto por mi estaría encantada, pero esto involucra más que tu precioso orgullo. (Canella se comienza a enfadar)

Rouge:-(La controla) Miley tiene razón Canella, esta es la misión más importante que tendremos y nuestra última esperanza de salvar el planeta.

Solo miraba a un costado, la verdad ¿Me importa esta gente? ¿Debería seguir aquí con esta bola de inútiles? Respeto a la general pero ya me estoy hartando… _"Nunca debes darle la espalda a un amigo, siempre podrás necesitar de él tarde o temprano"_ ¿De nuevo? ¿Justo ahora?

Canella:-(Un momento de silencio) Soldado, subamos al avión.

Demo:-Eh… Si teniente. (Ambos avanzan corriendo directo a una pista de aterrizaje fuera del domo donde preparaban el aeroplano)

Fang y Bark estaban cargando las armas suficientes junto con algunas provisiones.

Fang:-Les deseo la mejor de las suerte a ambos.

Canella:-La suerte es para los débiles… (Pasando de él y subiendo al avión)

Fang:-Chico esa coneja tiene una muy mala actitud ¿Por qué insistes en ir con ella?

Demo:-(Cargando sus cosas) Solo quiero ayudar a esta gente a recobrar sus vidas.

Fang:-Ajá y yo soy un sacerdote ¿Será que ella te gusta? No te ofendas chico pero aún hay muchas mujeres lindas, ella no parece estar interesada en nadie. (Picándole el brazo con el codo)

Demo:-(Se queda en silencio un rato, pero un silencio incómodo) No se trata de eso, solo digamos que en cierta forma yo le debo un favor. Más bien, es algo que me atormenta cada día de mi vida. (Silencio incómodo)

Canella:-Hey tú, el pato, sube tu trasero de una buena vez.

Fang:-(Le entrega a Demo una navaja con funda) Regrésamela cuando vuelvas, podría serte útil. Confiamos en ustedes.

Demo:-(Sonríe) Claro que sí. (Le da la mano en señal de respeto)

Canella:-Si no vas a besar a tu novio será mejor que te apresures ya, dios estos tuertos.

Al fin ese pato se apresura, Ray enciende el aeroplano y por fin vamos directo a la antigua guarida del Dictador. Contemplo la corona, con las Chaos Emeralds que tiene incrustadas. Solo deseo que esto acabe y así poder desaparecer de todos. No quiero volver a ver ninguna de estas caras en mi vida. Miro al chico pato mirándome y desviando la mirada cuando se da cuenta. Siempre tan tonto, siempre tan, tan… ¿Irresponsable? En eso mi corazón golpea, de una forma horrible ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué recuerdo a esta persona? No lo conocía más que por las filas de soldados, sin embargo…

Demo:-Canella…

Canella:-Más te vale que no me estorbes en esta misión. (Apretando sus dedos en sus rodillas) Tu sola presencia me da nauseas.

Demo:-(Susurrando) Es entendible que te sientas así después de lo que yo te hice.

Me sorprendo ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? De repente se queda callado, su cara de idiota no me hace más que perder el poco apetito que tengo. Veo a la ventana y puedo ver un hermoso paisaje… O es lo que la mayoría diría si no hubiera ocurrido este incidente. Ver todo ese basto páramo convertido en tierra seca y oscuridad ¿Cómo saldremos de este desastre? Porque romper es fácil, reparar es difícil. Lo digo de buena experiencia ya que yo… soy una chica rota.

 **Nota de autor: Este es mi primer intento por hacer una trama más seria y enfocada al suspenso y la tragedia, espero que lo que hayan leído les haya encantado, comenten si les gustó y esperen la segunda parte. Originalmente iba a ser un One Shot pero creo que entre dos o tres capítulos podré profundizar un poco más. Gracias por leer firma Dakker.**


End file.
